


早熟  25

by yuanyuandada



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuandada/pseuds/yuanyuandada





	早熟  25

烦请大家回去补补文，哈哈

01

本打算在张艺兴出院之前把房间里的东西收拾一下，结果忘记了，心意如此直白展示在心爱的omega面前，绕是吴世勋再怎么冰山脸，也逐渐瓦解。他红着耳朵尖，伸手要夺回日记本。张艺兴灵活的把手伸到后背，一个躲，一个抢。

回过神来，才意识到两人的互动有多暧昧。吴世勋左手紧紧搂住张艺兴的细腰，右手也绕到他的后背握住纤细的手腕。胸膛紧贴着胸膛，温度似乎能够把中间薄薄的布料灼烧。

吴世勋咽了咽口水，俯视着怀里人卷翘的睫毛，嫩红的下唇。而张艺兴转着眼珠子不知道在打什么主意，他抬眸撒娇道。“世勋，我想听你说那三个字……”

向来不管张艺兴提什么要求，吴世勋都会满足他，他毫不犹豫就说出口，“我爱你。”

张艺兴满意的点点头，吴世勋却有些不满意了，只是点头？不是看不出吴世勋想要他的回应，但张艺兴偏偏就想逗弄一下冰山脸。“嗯嗯，我知道了，好了，我要去收拾一下房间。”说着他推开吴世勋的怀抱，转身往外走。

“你没有什么要说的吗？”

吴世勋不满的蹙起眉头，长手勾住张艺兴的腰身，胸膛紧贴后背，抬起omega的下巴，把脸偏向一边，低头吻下去。凉凉的薄唇吮着张艺兴的下唇，舌尖描绘漂亮的唇形，而后伸进口腔缠着张艺兴的舌头不放，仅仅是这样怀里的人似乎受不了了，溢出动听的呻吟。“嗯～”

但张艺兴刚刚这么逗他，他怎么会这么轻易放过他？“喜欢吗？”

身上的火种被点燃了，吴世勋的手在他胸口上游离到胯部……裤头被解开了……吴世勋的大手，隔着内裤抚慰已经高高翘起的某处。受到刺激的张艺兴双手无力的抱住吴世勋的手臂，“啊～世勋……”

“说爱我，我就给你。”

张艺兴水汪汪的眸子看着他，性感的嘴唇早已红肿，一张一合轻声说道，“我爱你……世勋……”

……  
简约风格的房间里，两具赤裸的身体在king size大床上紧紧纠缠着，连续不断传来暧昧黏腻的汽水音呻吟。张艺兴的腿无力的曲起敞开，任由身上的alpha胡作非为。

Omega的身体非常敏感，张艺兴咬着唇，眼角已经泛红，挺起胸膛，喉咙发出“哼哼～”声，右边胸口的乳尖被吴世勋含住吮吸，舌头把炽热的温度从乳尖传到张艺兴的全身。房间里充斥着的alpha信息素，刺激着张艺兴的感官，本就敏感的身体更加软弱无骨，依然不忘发号施令。“啊～嗯~世勋……左边还要……”

“这里要不要？”  
吴世勋的手伸到张艺兴的胯部握住中间高高翘起的某处轻重缓急，上下撸动，omega急促难耐的哼哼声在他头上响起。胸口右边还没被抚慰的粉色乳尖似乎有些寂寞，吴世勋伸出红色的舌头一圈一圈舔舐乳晕，舌尖来回挑逗中间挺立的红豆，灼热气息喷洒在雪白的胸脯上，张艺兴扭动着腰肢，有些急切。  
“啊……世勋～我要你……”

吴世勋没让张艺兴等待，巨物挺进小穴，擦过前列腺，惹得身下的omega发出一阵娇喘。不巧的是，这时吴世勋的手机响了。似乎在催促着两人赶快结束这场性事。吴世勋没有接听也没挂断，身下的抽插根据铃声的节奏加快了速度，张艺兴的手紧紧勾住他的脖子，叫得越发放浪，“啊～世勋～”

连续几十回抽插，张艺兴高潮了，高潮后，巨物还在他的体内缓缓进出，丝毫没有射精的迹象，已经高潮过一次的张艺兴身体敏感得不像话，还在发出哼哼，手机忽然又响了起来……他忽然想捉弄一下吴世勋，拿起在床头柜上响个不停的手机，按下接听键，眨巴的眼睛，委屈的看着上方的alpha，一副我不是故意的，但是电话响了，都是手机惹的祸的表情。

吴世勋接过手机，停下了身下的动作，他当然知道张艺兴是故意的，自从看了艺兴的日记本后，他才发现这人到底有多调皮。偏偏吴世勋被吃得死死的。

电话里头是朴灿烈，“喂，世勋，没在忙吧？发你信息都没回。今晚要出来吃饭唱K吗？算是给艺兴弄个欢迎仪式，哈哈。”

吴世勋皱着眉好半天没回复，他的额头布满细碎的汗珠，张艺兴刻意夹紧埋在体内的性器，舌尖舔着下唇，有意无意的勾引着几近爆发的alpha。

“嗯。”发出一个单音节后，吴世勋迅速把手机挂掉，直接扔到地上，抬起张艺兴的小腿挂在肩膀上，性器用力撞击着前列腺惩罚不听话的张艺兴。

“啊～”

室内一片旖旎……

02  
晚上，到了约定的包厢，灿白，钟大三人已经坐在里面。偏偏金钟大坐在左右两张空位的中间……再次把张艺兴跟吴世勋分开。张艺兴微微勾起嘴角，认真看着熟悉的三人，时光仿佛又倒回了过去，大家还是这幅模样……

服务员过来点菜，吴世勋还没开口，边伯贤和金钟大一人喊出一个张艺兴最爱的菜名。“辣椒炒肉。”“麻婆豆腐。”一点也没给他表现的机会，他扭头想看看张艺兴，却被金钟大挡住了，耐心深深叹了一口气，钟大什么时候才能有点眼力见……

等菜上齐后，大家都给张艺兴夹菜，表达自己的关爱，没一会，张艺兴的碗菜已经装不下了。朴灿烈看了一眼高冷的吴世勋，打趣道，“艺兴，这回你可别离开世勋，否则世勋真的会哭。”

话音刚落，吴世勋脸上居然泛起红晕，他咳了咳，“我什么时候哭过？”

没有嘛？张艺兴狐疑的视线跳过金钟大落在他的侧脸上，世勋一定经常哭吧，如果他不在身边。就跟他在医院里恢复记忆醒过来，世勋抱着他，哭得像个孩子一样，那时他才知道原来深沉冰冷的世勋内心居然这么柔软……而他有幸，被这么好的世勋深爱着……

灿白夫夫和金钟大都心知肚明，懒得反驳吴世勋，吴世勋低头吃了一口菜，摸了摸鼻子，把话题调转到朴灿烈和边伯贤身上，告诉张艺兴，边伯贤怀孕了，张艺兴惊喜的看着对面漂亮的omega，“我要做叔叔啦！”

边伯贤害羞的应到，“对，你要做叔叔了，嘿嘿。”

包厢里，一片欢声笑语。

吃完饭，边伯贤提议唱K，三人怂恿张艺兴和吴世勋对唱情歌。不知是坐在沙发上的三人都太热情，还是吴世勋的目光过于深情，他的心在砰砰直跳，却没有回避吴世勋直白的视线……他喜欢世勋看他的眼神……仿佛就连天上的星星也愿意摘给他。

回家把车停在车库，两人并没有直接进屋，在别墅外边的草地上十指相扣散步。张艺兴忽然想起其实从今天早上在医院醒过来到现在都没有好好跟世勋聊聊天，他忽然定住不动，等吴世勋转头看着他，开口道。“世勋，谢谢你为我做的一切……”

世勋一定忍得很辛苦吧，居然没在找到他的时候第一时间告诉他，就这么忍下来了，期间他还总是伤害世勋的真心……

吴世勋抬手揉揉他的脑袋，“兴兴，我们之间不说谢谢。”

每次艺兴说谢谢，他总害怕这是告别的话，他还总是能够想起记忆里熟悉的心痛，几年前在爱情海，连告别的话也没说，他堕入无边的黑暗。在日记里，艺兴总是说自己身处于悬崖底下，把他形容得过于美好，可是艺兴却不知道，他的存在已经是最美好的事情。

张艺兴主动靠近吴世勋怀里，“世勋对我太好了，总觉得太珍贵了……我要怎么报答？”

吴世勋把手放在他的后颈，抱住依偎在他怀里的人，“那就好好爱我吧。”

03  
张艺兴真的有好好爱吴世勋，两个在浴室一起洗澡，疯狂做爱……从浴室到床上，最后又回到浴室……

后半夜，吴世勋睡着了后，张艺兴才拿过床头柜上的手机看Willis发来的信息。

呵呵，这个该死的alpha……张艺兴盘算着要怎么对付Willis，恢复记忆后，他的小心眼和小心思似乎都跟着回来了……他走出阳台拨打一个电话过去，如果不是这个可恶的alpha，他跟世勋就不会被分离了将近十年之久……他被骗了将近10年，而这十年， 他像条狗一般，被圈得死死的，张艺兴攥紧拳头，发誓绝对不会放过Willis……

“大叔……”  
电话接通，那边的Willis似乎是被吵醒的。听到张艺兴的声音，瞬间清醒了不少，语气有些气急败坏，“张艺兴！你还知道有我的存在吗？！我发了多少条信息给你？！现在才回复我！给吴世勋在一起就能飞上天了是吗？！”

张艺兴的手捏着栏杆，表情阴沉，等着吧，有你好受的。他勾起嘴角，笑得一脸诡异，收敛后，委屈抱怨，“我走了这么多天，你才知道找我？看来我在你心里也没什么分量，如果不是你派徐杨过来找我，我就不会受伤，更不会在医院躺了那么久，你居然凶我。”

Willis被他的话噎住了，他本想质问张艺兴为何要跟吴世勋离开，现在听来，艺兴心里应该还有他的位置，他要好好拿捏住张艺兴的死穴，就算得不到艺兴，他也要把艺兴毁了！想起那天居然被吴世勋说得下不来台，他就气急。他拿吴世勋没办法，但是如果张艺兴还爱着他就好办了……

各怀心思的两人约好明天在游轮见面……

第二天早上，张艺兴没有告诉吴世勋要去赴Willis的约，两人腻歪了好一会才把吴世勋送出家门，去上班。虽然瞒着世勋有些对不起他，但是，他并不是一个需要保护的人……他也想要保护世勋……

登上轮船，张艺兴本以为是一趟普通的出行，意外却发生了。

还没进到三楼约定的包间，在二楼，张艺兴撞到了一个人，两人身高差不多，额头与额头的碰撞，痛得眼冒金星，双双跌坐在地上，双方都不满对方忽然出现在转角处，起身后，两人都愣住了。  
“你……”“你……”

雷伊睁大双眼看着张艺兴，对方的五官让他大惊失色，这张脸他不能再熟悉，眼前这位omega的长相除了轮廓跟作为alpha的他相比多了柔和几分之外，可以说并无半分区别……如果硬要找茬的话，那就是穿着和发型了……对方穿的是纯白色休闲装，刘海乖乖趴在额头，而他的刘海是四六分，黑色西装……两人的皮肤都白得过分……

张艺兴看着对方深邃的五官，微微惊讶，没想到世界上还有跟他长相如此相似的人，他忽然想到了一件好玩的事情，主动伸手，扬起一个灿烂的笑容。“你好，我叫张艺兴……”

雷伊点点头，也笑了笑，握住同样雪白的手，“你好，我叫雷伊。”

张艺兴笑得越发灿烂，如果Willis这个爱面子，要尊严，不可一世的alpha酒后乱性，醒来发现自己居然跟一个alpha上床后，会是怎样的心态，想想他就忍不住开香槟庆祝。只是可能要委屈眼前这位酷似omega的alpha了……

Tbc  
雷伊＝蕾依＝lay，担心重复使用名字导致混乱，所以用了谐音哈


End file.
